Even if You've Forgotten
by CrossCrack
Summary: What is it like to start a new game? With memories of the past that no one shares, it may be to hard on his sanity to handle. Quick one-shot, nothing fancy. Contains references to mostly the animation, but the game also.


Hey guys :D This fic isn't too entirely fitting for this account, but I needed somewhere to post it. This is a result of me staying up late, and hey, it's a good introduction to CrackNarukami as we call him. In other words... He's batshit crazy. Because yandere characters are even better. The rest of the stories posted on this account will be much less... depressing.

* * *

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. It's good to see you back. You must have really cherished your social links to have returned once again. As you have been here many times before, it does not seem as if I need to explain everything again. So, go. Relive your journey."

* * *

Yu's eyes snapped open and he glanced around the inside of the train. He sighed and leaned back into his seat. He could feel anxiety building up in his being, and he remembered his friends. His friends were everything to him. The most painful day of his life was when he said goodbye, and left after solving the murders. And now he was back. Back to relive his past, and build his life once again.

He looked down at his bag and unzipped one of the pockets. A wave of nostalgia hit him as he looked over the contents. The wristbands Chie gave him, the bandage from Yosuke, the charm from Yukiko, the strap, the signed photo, the badge… All from his friends. He sighed in happiness at the thought of seeing them again. The announcement came on that they were nearing Inaba, so he zipped his bag back up and stood.

He walked to the same place he met with Dojima the first time, and saw him waiting. "Dojima," he breathed, letting a small smile show on his face.

"There you are." Dojima smiled. "A lot more handsome in person than in your photo." He held out a hand, and Yu shook it.

"It's nice to see you again. You too, Nanako." He laughed lightly, looking at Nanako hiding behind her father.

Dojima looked slightly surprised. "You say that like you've met her before." He pushed out Nanako from behind him. "I guess I don't need to introduce her, then."

* * *

Yu stood in front of the gas attendant, surveying her closely. He remembered. It was hard to forget. Seeing the hand held out in front of him, he almost wasn't sure what to do. He knew what would happen if he shook hands with this person. But what if he didn't? Would that just mean that the murderer wouldn't be stopped? For a second, he considered just not doing it. "Well, Iza- Um, sir, I'll consider your offer." He gathered his courage and felt suddenly weak as his fingertips grazed against the attendant's.

The gas station attendant looked shocked for a moment at hearing that, but quickly softened her expression once again. "Great. Anyway, I should get back to work." And the attendant quickly scurried off.

Yu mentally cursed at himself. He nearly said her name, how could he do that? As he was thinking, Nanako called for him, so he quickly got back into the car.

* * *

He felt comfortable walking to school, it was such a normal, recognizable feeling. His heart jumped into his throat as he saw the familiar bike whizz by and crash. "Yosuke!" He yelled, unable to stop himself, and ran over. "Yosuke, are you alright?" he asked, catching up. _I missed you so much! _ He wanted to cry out, but he stopped himself.

"Urgh…" Yosuke was bent over in pain. "I'm… okay…" he looked up. "Eh? I don't recognize you. Are you a transfer student?"

His happiness turned to despair when he remembered that… In this timeline, they hadn't met before. "Yes… I am. Yu Narukami. Nice… to meet you." He said softly. It almost hurt to say the words, to admit that his closest friend didn't even remember him. But… he couldn't accept it. This was his best friend in front of him, and everything would go back to how it normally was.

Yosuke smiled. "It's a little fast for introductions, isn't it? Anyway, I'm… Wait a minute… Didn't you call my name a moment ago? Do I know you?"

"Do you need a hand?" Yu said quickly, hoping to change the subject. "That looked like it hurt."

"Really? Thanks, man." He said. "Let's go, we shouldn't be late for class on the first day of school."

* * *

"Geez, King Moron's the worst!" Chie said, stretching her arms over her head. "Anyway, I'm Chie Satonaka. Remember me? I was sitting next to you."

"How could I forget? Chie…" he said, and pulled her into his arms.

"Whoa! Um…" she blushed, surprised at the stranger hugging her. "H-hey there…" she pulled away and looked him over, trying to figure out why he might have done that. "So, did you just move here? You look pretty tired. There are big bags under your eyes."

"I… did." He said quietly, and let the silence stretch out for a few seconds. "So, you really don't remember me, do you?" He looked at her with an emotionless gaze.

She thought back, and couldn't pull any memories. "Sorry… Have we met? How about you, Yukiko? Ringing any bells?"

"No… I don't think so." Yukiko said.

Yu slowly drew back his sleeves, revealing brightly coloured wristbands. "Chie, you gave these to me. Tell me you remember."

She looked down at the wristbands that matched her own. She felt like there was something that she was missing, but couldn't figure it out. "Are you sure you aren't mistaking me for someone else?"

Yu shook his head. "No… Definitely not." He looked down. It would be okay. Given time, they would eventually remember him. All of the memories they made together couldn't be forgotten so easily. He had dated them, spent so much time with them, devoted himself to them. Hell, most of the girls had even seen his bedroom. It hurt, he wanted to just close his eyes and have everything go back to normal.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. Don't look so down. Why don't we walk home together later? Maybe that will help us clear this up." Chie suggested.

"Yes… That would be perfect." He smiled.

* * *

They walked down the road in silence. "A body, huh... Isn't that scary?" Yukiko said quietly, breaking the tense air.

"Yeah, I know…" Chie replied.

"Oh, Adachi." Yu whispered to himself. He wondered if he could try to prevent the deaths, and wondered what would happen ow that he knew who the true killer was.

"Hmm? What did you say?" Asked Yukiko.

Yu sighed. "Ah, nothing. Don't worry about it." He muttered, and let silence fall again.

After a few minutes, Chie tried to start up conversation again, by talking about Yukiko. "…And she's never even had a boyfriend! Isn't that weird?" Chie asked Yu.

"What? That's not true!" Yukiko defended. "It's not true that I'm popular or have never had a boyfriend or… Wait, that's not what I meant! What I meant to say is that I don't need a boyfriend!" she said, flustered.

Yu looked her in the eyes and managed to smile. "Never had a boyfriend? Funny." He looked forward again and looked into the distance.

"Do you not believe me?" she said exasperatedly.

"Not for a second."

"Oooohh, you think Yukiko's cute, don't you?" Chie asked.

"Always have."

Silence.

"So… do you still think we've met before?" she said worriedly.

"I know we have. I mean, I know everything about you."

Yu didn't look at her, but he still heard the sharp intake of breath. She didn't respond, so Yu went ahead to try and prove it,

"You like Kung Fu movies and fighting, Yukiko has been your best friend from a young age and you have a dog that she gave you because she couldn't keep it." He said, and then slowly turned his head to look over at her. "I've met you before."

Chie and Yukiko both stopped in their tracks. "How… do you know all that? I don't know you!" she shouted, a scared edge to her voice.

"Chie…" Yukiko said, wide-eyed. "What's going on?"

"Are… are you some kind of stalker or something?" She said, taking a few steps backward, away from him.

"No… I…" He began, but trailed off, not sure what to say.

"You're a creep. You're insane. Get away from me! C'mon, Yukiko, let's go." She said angrily, taking hold of Yukiko's arm and dragging her off.

"No…" Yu said, falling to his knees. "Nonononono… Don't leave me…" He felt heat from behind his eyelids, but this time didn't hold back. Warm, salty tears flowed down his face, and he collapsed at the side of the deserted road.

"I still… love you. All of you. My friends."

* * *

"Put this in. It'll be good." Yu said, pouring packets of sweets into the stew.

"I'm not so sure about that, Narukami!" Chie said worriedly.

"It'll be fine, I promise."

"If you say so. Why don't you go sit down?"

Yu did as she said, and left Chie and Yukiko to continue cooking. "The decorations are looking great, Kanji." Yu said.

"I know, aren't they?" Naoto said, poking out from behind Kanji. "He made them."

"Oh, um…" Kanji blushed.

"Hey, Yu!" Yosuke called, walking up to him. "Enjoying the party? This is all for you, man!" He glanced over at the kitchen. "Let's hope the girls make something actually edible for once."

"Foods done!" Chie called. She walked over, holding a spoon with something foul-looking in it. "Try it!"

"I'm not letting you poison the guy at his own farewell party!" Yosuke interjected, stepping in front of her.

"YOU try it then!" she yelled angrily, and forced the spoon into his mouth.

Yosuke screamed and ran into the bathroom, and everyone laughed.

Yu smiled. There were dark bags under his eyes, but he was happy making memories with his friends. After Yosuke had returned, Yu spoke up. "Hey guys, we'll be friends forever, right?"

"What's this all of a sudden?" Yosuke asked, confused. "Why even ask? Of course!"

Yu laughed, and his friends smiled at him. "Friends… Forever."


End file.
